Eric Brooks (Earth-7045)
Eric Brooks was born an orphan. His mother was murdered during child birth, fed upon by a vampire named Deacon Frost. This act made Eric into a dhampir, half-man and half-vampire, gifted with all of a vampire's gifts and none of their weaknesses, except for their thirst for blood. Trained from youth under the vampire hunter Jamal Afari and learning about his origin, Eric swore to avenge his mother's death and became Blade. He hunts the undead lords of the night and seeks to kill the Lord of the Vampires, currently Dracula, putting them all to rest. History to be added Powers & Abilities *'Dhampir Physiology': **'Superhumanly Acute Senses' **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Speed' **'Superhuman Agility' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Superhuman Durability' **'Regenerative Healing Factor' **'Prolonged Lifespan': although not a pure vampire, he does have the advantage of being a Hybrid. This includes a "pseudo-immortality," greatly enhanced lifespan. **'Immunity To Vampire Vulnerabilities': true vampires have numerous and very particular supernatural vulnerabilities, most of which Blade is totally immune to. For instance, Blade is unaffected by direct exposure to sunlight, whereas most vampires are either rendered comatose during the daylight hours or are quickly incinerated when exposed directly to sunlight. Vampires are also highly allergic to silver, supposedly because of the metal's mystical purity. As a result, silver blades or bullets are capable of killing vampires. If not killed, and merely injured, it will take a vampire much longer to heal than if the injury had been inflicted by another material. Blade himself could be injured by a silver weapon, much as an ordinary human would, but his healing powers would be able to heal it as if it were an ordinary wound. Blade is also immune to the effects of religious icons, such as crucifixes, whereas vampires are rendered almost powerless when confronted by them. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist': Blade is a master martial artist proficient in practically every form of weaponry known to man. After training with Jamal Afari and various other private instructors, his main form of combat is a mixture of Boxing, Capoeira, Escrima, Jeet Kune Do, Hapkido, Jujutsu, Shotokan Karate, Kung Fu, and Ninjutsu. *'Expert Marksman' *'Expert Swordsman' *'Weapon Proficiency' *'Multilingual': English, German, Romanian, and Japanese. He might be lingual in other languages. *'Expert Vehicular Driver' *'Talented Trumpeter' Weaknesses Blade does possess one weakness common to all vampires: the need to ingest fresh blood in order to stay alive. However, rather than consume blood, he ingests or injects a specially designed serum that provides even better nourishment that blood would provide. If Blade doesn't drink the serum for an extended period of time, he will weaken and his self-control will be stretched. He would be forced to attack a human and consume his or her blood if this period is more than a week. Blade does have a huge amount of blood-serum in his inventory and actually never runs out of energy. One serum is enough for 24 hours of extended combat or he can use it to quickly recover from grave wounds. Although he has a special meditation to maintain his self-control, an extended period of time without consuming either blood or the serum will prove fatal. Paraphernalia Transportation *'Motorcycle' Weapons *Blade uses a small arsenal of weapons: teakwood daggers; adamantium, acid-etched swords, Kevlar body armor, automatic and semi-automatic firearms converted for use with hollow-point, garlic-filled silver bullets; and a variety of portable, custom-designed weapons that employ silver, garlic, sunlight, ultraviolet rays and anticoagulants. *'Sword' Trivia *He claims he knows Dr. Adam Brashear, The Blue Marvel, "from another life." *Blade is a fan of police procedural television shows which he watches while whittling stakes. He also enjoys police procedural novels as well as being a fan of the novel I Am Legend. Blade also stated that he doesn't like the works of Anne Rice and would only recommend them as a cure to insomnia. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Human Hybrids Category:Hybrids Category:Dhampirs Category:British Category:Good Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:Midnight Sons members (Earth-7045) Category:Adventurers Category:Hunters Category:Super Senses Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Durability Category:Healing Factor Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Proficency Category:Multilingual Category:Driving Category:Musicians Category:Sword Wielders Category:Knife Wielders Category:Armor Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Versions of Blade